El Cuarto Rey Mago
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Artaban fue, hace mucho tiempo, el mejor amigo de Magalath, Galgarath y Serakin, más conocidos ahora como Andrew, Seiya y Zafiro. Preocupado por la tardanza de sus amigos cuando salieron de viaje siguiendo la estrella del cielo, Artaban parte en su busca para morir, treinta y tres años después, cuando Jesús expiró en la cruz. Sin embargo, fue dotado con el don de la reencarnación.


**El Cuarto Rey Mago**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y el nombre de la novela es El cuarto Rey Mago, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Dedicado a G-adp, Sakura river Martinez, .**

**Sinopsis**

Artaban fue, hace mucho tiempo, el mejor amigo de Magalath, Galgarath y Serakin, más conocidos ahora como Andrew, Seiya y Zafiro.

Preocupado por la tardanza de sus amigos cuando salieron de viaje siguiendo la estrella del cielo, Artaban parte en su busca para morir, treinta y tres años después, cuando Jesús expiró en la cruz. Sin embargo, fue dotado con el don de la reencarnación, y vida tras vida su único objetivo y obsesión ha sido encontrar a sus amigos, también reencarnados.

Ahora su vida es como Darien, un joven de treinta y tres años cansado de vivir, harto de todas las vidas pasadas, de saber que se le priva todavía la verdadera felicidad... Hasta que encuentra a una mujer, y, con ella, todo lo que su corazón más deseaba.

El cuarto Rey Mago

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente yendo y viniendo, hombres, mujeres, niños y mascotas de aquí para allá el último día del año, la noche del 31 de diciembre. Villancicos se mezclaban con temas hablando sobre el año nuevo, el comienzo de un nuevo año lleno de felicidad. Algunos conocidos se paraban por la calle y era típico en esa época oír dos palabras especiales, "Feliz" y "Navidad", unidas en una única frase.

Las calles engalanadas con sus mejores trajes, las iluminaciones atrayendo las miradas de todos. Todos... Salvo uno. Entre toda la gente había un hombre caminando cabizbajo, sus manos escondidas dentro de un chaquetón marrón. Con pasos llenos de dejadez, Darien se paseaba a través de la sociedad. Su pelo oscuro y espeso, largo hasta la nuca, llamaba la atención al combinarse con sus seductivos ojos azules. Vestía esa noche unos vaqueros negros, jersey de cuello alto en blanco y un chaquetón marrón. Completaban el atuendo las botas del mismo color que el chaquetón.

– ¡Feliz Navidad! - Exclamó un hombre disfrazado de Papá Noel.

Darien lo contempló; su traje rojo, la barba blanca, la rechonchez de su barriga. Miró al escaparate de la tienda reflejándose en él. No se parecían en nada. Y, sin embargo, ¿quién podía pensar que Darien, ese hombre que exudaba atracción era, en realidad, el bonachón viejecito que todos esperaban la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre? No, lo único donde acertaban eran los ojos azules y el traje rojo; por lo demás... Dejaba mucho que desear.

Darien… Artaban, alias Papá Noel, alias Santa Claus, alias... Tenía tantos que ni los recordaba.

Pero era el verdadero; aquel capaz de saber si uno se portaba bien con solo tocar o ver algo de la otra persona. Ahí estaba Darien caminando por la calle con un humor de perros.

Tenía treinta y tres años, llevaba más de diez ocupándose todas las navidades de que ninguna persona se quedara sin regalo ese día de Navidad. Trabajando siempre en el taller, el poco tiempo libre lo usaba para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mezclarse con la gente. Y menos en Navidad. Esa época, aún cuando encontraba satisfacción en ver las caritas sonrientes de los niños después de recibidos los regalos, le hacía ponerse triste.

Soledad podía ser uno de los calificativos definitorios de su vida, tanto presente como pasada. Darien no era solo él, en su mente también existían otros Darien, antepasados suyos hasta llegar al verdadero, Artaban. Él fue, junto a otros tres astrónomos amigos suyos, quienes iniciaron un viaje siguiendo una estrella extraña en el cielo. El destino quiso que fuera él el último en salir, meses después de sus amigos, en pro de sus pasos, siempre fijo en esa Estrella.

Llevaba consigo el obsequio con el cual ofrecería sus respetos a aquel a quien llamaban en las profecías Mesías, hijo de Dios, Salvador... Pero su viaje no fue fácil y, en varias ocasiones, viendo las penurias vividas por las personas, ofrecía una parte de él a los pobres.

Treinta y tres años tardó en encontrar a esa persona que la Estrella le indicaba, treinta y tres años de viaje y protección de los más débiles. Pero nunca encontrando a sus amigos.

Así había sido su vida hasta el final en donde encontró a quien rendía pleitesía y caía sobre sus rodillas. Habían pasado miles de años pero lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Esa era su responsabilidad. A lo largo de los años desde esa primera muerte, Artaban volvía a renacer de nuevo y, llegado el momento, su mente desataba los recuerdos encerrados dotándole de magia y poder para buscar la felicidad.

Pero no había tal; solo soledad. Los primeros años de reencarnaciones sus antepasados habían intentando encontrar a sus amigos sin resultado. Tenía la esperanza de que, igual que él se reencarnaba como elegido de la Estrella, también ellos lo hicieran y buscaran.

Pero todo era inútil. Su vida continuaba en soledad hasta que se marchitaba y, de nuevo, otra vez. Empezaba a odiar esa existencia, a no encontrar a sus amigos, Magalath, Galgalath y Serakin, los únicos en quienes confiaba desde que se unieron los cuatro.

Y tenia que acabar saliendo ese día... Después de aburrirse en el taller agobiado por las instrucciones de sus trabajadores (normalmente hablando de las siguientes navidades), su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso y una salida urgente. Por eso estaba paseando por las calles, cuando no lo hacía, esquivando a la gente que corría de aquí para allá con la frase típica navideña.

Se quedaba prendado cuando veía a una mujer con un bebé en sus brazos o unos niños de la mano enseñándoles el espíritu navideño, no el comercial. También él deseaba una mujer y niños a su lado. Quería agasajar de regalos a todos los que amara y pasar tiempo con ellos; sentirse parte de alguien. Pero ni en eso tenía suerte. Había intentado relaciones con mujeres y éstas acababan dejándolo cuando trataba de mantener alejada su vida personal de la profesional (entendiéndose como tal la de llevar una empresa de juguetes que, en cubierto, hacía juguetes para repartirse el día de Navidad).

Todas sus vidas estaban relacionadas con personas pudientes, así podía llevar a cabo su trabajo y, después, siempre había un par de hombres que se presentaban en algún momento de su vida definiéndose a sí mismos como "ayudantes". Qué diferencia era pensar en los elfos cuando en realidad eran dos tipos normales con traje y gafas oscuras, los de él calvos, un aspecto que impresionaba mucho más. Ellos se encargaban de todo mientras Artaban renacía y crecía. Seguramente por eso, en algún momento de la historia, habrían usado a un hombre con ese físico y atrapado haciendo su trabajo.

Una vez había confiado lo suficiente en una mujer para decirle la verdad. Todavía podía recordar los gritos y acusaciones, las menciones de un psicólogo, loquero o manicomio. Y después, nada.

Apartó la mirada de las personas fijándola en la calle. Mejor volver al taller y soportar a sus hombres que seguir pensando. Caminó entonces con un objetivo en mente pasando por una cafetería. Le llamó la atención el título: Holy Star. Estrella Sagrada. El dibujo de una estrella como la que, años atrás siguiera buscando tanto al Mesías como a sus amigos, protagonizaba el cartel en color azul, dorado y plateado y, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy atraído, como si la visión de esa estrella dibujada le hiciera evocar ese camino solitario.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe impactando contra su tope haciendo temblar los cristales de la misma.

– Fuera, Kenji. Has bebido más de la cuenta y tu familia te estará esperando. – Dijo una mujer sacando a rastras a un hombre el doble de grande que ella.

Observó cómo trataba de aguantar su peso y el de ese hombre demasiado pasado de copas. Tenía el pelo rubio con reflejos dorados recogido en una coleta detrás de la cabeza, algunos mechones cubriéndole la cara junto a su flequillo. Los hermosos ojos del color del cielo de la mañana quedaban enmarcados en unas espesas pestañas negras mientras los labios rosados le proporcionaban calidez a su rostro.

Era menuda y delgada, una mujer no destinada a la tarea que realizaba, sino a ser protegida y envuelta en unos brazos masculinos.

Darien se sorprendió por tales pensamientos hacia una desconocida. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así.

– Una copa más, Serena. Me da tiempo a una más... - Rogó el hombre intentando agarrarla a ella. - Una más, preciosa.

– Ni hablar. Te vas a casa ya. - Le negó impidiendo que la cogiera. - Vamos Kenji, no seas así... - Se quejó cuando el peso de él estuvo a punto de hacerla caer.

– ¡Eres cruel! - Gritó apartándose de ella de un tirón. Serena gritó intentando agarrar al hombre pero éste cayó al suelo con estrépito justo donde se acumulaba un charco de agua sucia.

Darien apartó la cara demasiado tarde pues parte del agua le salpicó metiéndosele en los ojos. Otras gotas cayeron sobre su rostro y chaquetón.

– ¡Mira lo que hiciste Kenji! - Exclamó Serena separándose del hombre en el suelo para llegar a Darien. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sintió la pequeña mano de esa mujer en su brazo y el calor inundó su cuerpo como nunca antes experimentara. Quiso abrir los ojos pero el escozor seguía manteniéndole cegado para esos encantos.

– Por favor, entre conmigo a lavarse o se le irritarán más.

Dejó que ella lo guiara a través de la calle utilizando sus manos para ubicarse conforme la voz de ella lo envolvía en una cálida manta. Su cuerpo ya estaba caliente, su miembro deseoso por tocar más cerca el cuerpo de esa mujer.

– Aquí estamos. - Dijo cogiéndole una de las manos para llevarla al picaporte de una puerta. - Es el lavabo de señores. Puede lavarse aquí, está limpio y encontrará toallas.

Reacio a ser abandonado, emitió un lamento rápidamente correspondido por una caricia en su rostro.

– ¿Le molestan? ¿Quiere que le ayude? - Sonaba tan apesadumbrada que le daba vergüenza haberse sentido tan débil. Él siempre estaba solo, nadie se quedaba a su lado.

– No, gracias. Estoy bien. - Declinó moviendo el picaporte y empujando la puerta al baño. Cerró apoyando la frente sobre ella al tiempo que acariciaba la madera como si sintiera un gran peso caer por haber interpuesto esa puerta entre ellos dos. Era como si pudiera intuir que la mujer todavía estaba allí, que tocaba la puerta.

Los ojos reclamaron su atención con escozor, pidiendo agua a gritos y se retiró de la puerta entreabriéndolos para ubicar el lavabo. Ya después se ocuparía de buscar una toalla o ver cómo era el baño. Accionó el mando y recogió el agua con sus manos para echársela en la cara abriendo los ojos bajo la misma para limpiarlos. Después de varios minutos la picazón fue desapareciendo junto con el dolor y buscó de reojo una toalla para secarse. En cuanto su rostro se fundió con ella todo su cuerpo reaccionó al olor... El de ella. Su pene se puso duro al instante nada más emborracharse de ese aroma tan femenino, al tenerlo tan cerca de él a través de esa toalla. Gruñó ante la reacción queriendo apartarla de su lado para tranquilizarse mientras, por otro lado, deseaba seguir enterrado en ella para grabar su olor.

La respiración y pulsaciones se elevaron hasta el límite removiéndose inquieto. No iba a terminar corriéndose como un adolescente en un baño desconocido y solo por el olor de una mujer. Su ego masculino impuso el control separándose de la toalla mientras se echaba un vistazo en el espejo.

Algunos de los mechones se habían mojado y los ojos los tenía aún rojos por la irritación.

Pero al menos ya no dolían. Se fijó entonces en el marco del espejo, en color dorado con un intrincado diseño, como si fuera antiguo. De hecho así lo era, notó al tocar el marco; bien cuidado, eso sí. El lavabo estaba incrustado en el mueble ancho de caoba oscuro con una encimera de mármol blanco. Había otra puerta que daría al retrete. Todo estaba muy limpio y fresco, como si cuidaran mucho el aspecto del lugar. Un par de cuadros paisajísticos completaban la decoración al lado de una planta dando un toque de color.

Suspiró varias veces recuperando su cuerpo y las funciones, no solo de la entrepierna.

Abrió la puerta siendo recibido por el olor del chocolate caliente recién hecho. Chocolate...

Su favorito. Gimió encantado por ese olor, su boca haciéndose agua por querer saber si el olor hacía justicia al sabor.

Atravesó el pasillo pintado en amarillo ocre decorado con más cuadros de paisajes.

Cuando llegó al final la sala se abrió en una amplia cafetería. Estaba iluminada tanto por lámparas en los laterales como en el techo dando un ambiente cálido y acogedor, un lugar donde entrar significaba ser bien recibido. La barra era en color marrón claro con taburetes plateados y asientos dorados a lo largo de la misma. Otras mesas para varios comensales se disponían alrededor pero organizadas para no molestar. Las ventanas dejaban ver algo de la calle aunque impedían que entrara del exterior el frío e inhóspito ambiente. Como si fuera un reino aparte.

Sus ojos azules llegaron hasta la figura detrás de la barra ocupada con una paleta en la mano y una pequeña olla. Observó cuando sacó la cuchara de madera y rozó con sus labios el chocolate caliente gimiendo encantada por el sabor. Todo su ser saltó al ver su cara hechizada en algo tan simple; esa mirada profunda como si viera la mayor maravilla del mundo, esos labios sonrosados y llenos, húmedos y manchados de ese dulce oscuro ansiando lamer el chocolate de los labios con su propia lengua. Y entonces llegar más adentro, entrar en esa boca para sentir su sabor mezclado con la tentación.

Su mente no dejaba de imaginar escenas de ella con ese chocolate, verterlo por su cuerpo como si fuera una paleta y saborearlo entre sus piernas.

– ¿Ya estás mejor? - La voz de ella lo transportó de nuevo a la realidad y quedó fascinado ante esa sonrisa tan ardiente. Le miraba como si fuera el único, aquel a quien rindiera honores. Dios, era un ángel caído del cielo. Carraspeó para encontrar su voz y recuperarse de esa hermosa visión.

– Si, gracias. - Serena salió de la barra directamente hacía él paralizado fijo en ella. Notó las yemas de los dedos acariciarle, su vello reaccionando ante esa caricia.

– Aún tienes los ojos rojos. - Susurró tan cerca que podía sentir el aire saliendo de su boca. Era más baja que él, apenas su cabeza le llegaba a la barbilla, pero ella tenía la cabeza levantada para mirarle.

– Se pasará. - Contestó él manteniendo las manos apretadas en puños para no tirar de ella y presionar su cuerpo junto al suyo.

– Puedo echarte un poco de suero, quizás te alivie. - Comentó llegando a la zona de los ojos con sus manos, siguiendo el contorno de los mismos. Un fuego intenso ardía en su cuerpo a punto de explotar con el roce de ella. Su respiración contenida, el pecho hinchado por la anticipación del momento, el vientre contrayéndose por el control férreo sometido.

Los ojos de Serena y Darien se cruzaron apenas unos centímetros separados. Tenía unos ojos hermosísimos en color azul que brillaban luchando por no oscurecerse. Vetas en dorado nacieron desde el centro como si de destellos se trataran mientras los de él seguían oscureciéndose más. Jamás había sentido una atracción así y sabía, porque la tocaba, que ella estaba igual.

– Lo siento. - Se disculpó alejándose de él cohibida por su respuesta. -Perdona, no me gusta que la gente sufra.

– Estoy bien. - Alivió él aunque, ahora sin el contacto de ella, no se sentía bien.

– ¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente? Acabo de hacerlo.

– Claro. - Contestó acercándose a la barra para sentarse frente a ella, ocupada en remover la olla con el chocolate.

– Por cierto, me llamo Serena. - Dijo dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por imitación, no puedo más que copiarla.

– Yo Darien.

– Encantada. Siento lo de antes, normalmente Kenji no bebe tanto pero estas fechas lo ponen nostálgico.

– No deberías tener que ocuparte de esas cosas.

– Lo sé, pero estaba sola y si hubiera bebido más creo que lo habría llevado al hospital.

– ¿Qué ha sido de él?

– Tranquilo, estaba levantándose cuando te ayudé a entrar. No vive lejos y hubo gente ayudándole. - Puso delante una taza de chocolate con varios barquillos de galleta en un plato pequeño.

Darien bajó la mirada al chocolate deleitándose del olor. Cogió uno de los barquillos y lo mojó en la taza para llevarlo a la boca. No pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción al contacto con el chocolate.

– Conseguí hacerlo bien. - Dijo satisfecha. Darien abrió los ojos para encontrarse la sonrisa de Serena.

– ¿No lo haces tú?

– No, suele hacerlo Zafiro que es a quien mejor se le da pero esta vez me fijé. – Se quedó pensando en ese nombre. ¿Sería su novio? ¿Su marido? ¿Solo un empleado?

Preguntarle algo tan íntimo no estaría bien pero se moría de celos por averiguarlo.

Siguió tomando el chocolate mientras Serena lo apartaba del fuego y tapaba para que no se enfriara. Se inclinó en la barra hacia donde estaba él.

– ¿Eres nuevo aquí? No te había visto antes.

– No salgo mucho, tengo demasiado trabajo.

– Si, te entiendo. - Convino ella. - Esto suele estar a rebosar y muchos días creo no dar abasto.

– ¿Trabajas sola?

– No, tengo a varias personas pero hoy es Nochevieja y no quería tenerlos trabajando. Además, no hay mucho que hacer los días festivos tan tarde y así todos pueden estar con sus seres queridos. ¿Tú vas a estar con alguien?

Darien quedó sorprendido por la sencillez e inocencia de esa mujer. Era muy abierta confiando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Notaba el entusiasmo al hablarle, la curiosidad por saber más de él.

– Perdona... Me lo dicen, que me controle un poco, pero a veces me es imposible. Soy una curiosa charlatana. - Él sonrió.

– No, está bien. Iba hacia mi trabajo.

– ¿En Nochevieja? ¿No vas a celebrar el Año Nuevo?

– No tengo con quién. Prefiero hacerlo trabajando que pensando en otra cosa.

– Eso es triste. - Dijo apesadumbrada. Apoyó el mentón en la palma de la mano, el codo en la barra. - ¿En qué trabajas?

– Hago juguetes.

– ¿¡En serio!? - Su rostro se iluminó dejando a Darien a medio camino con la taza. Podía verle los ojos brillar con intensidad, las pupilas dilatadas ante su excitación.

– ¿Te gustan los juguetes?

– ¡Me encantan! Si, ya se que soy una mujer adulta pero me fascinan y seguirán haciéndolo ya tenga veinticuatro o doscientos cuarenta años. - Rió abiertamente.

Era una mujer sincera y hermosa a la cual no podía apartar los ojos de encima.

– Te divertirías en el taller, está lleno de juguetes.

Serena sonrió encantada. Sus ojos parecían soñadores ante los pensamientos que pudiera estar teniendo. Se quedó callado grabando en su mente ese rostro dulce y majestuoso; era como si Serena tirara de él, como si, al igual que la Estrella de hace miles de años, ella lo incitara a acercarse más. Por eso no pudo evitarlo, ni quiso hacerlo, cuando se inclinó hacia delante y tomó los labios entreabiertos de ella. Sintió el calor de los suyos por el chocolate combinados por la tibieza de los de ella.

Escuchó el jadeo de ella al asustarse pero también la pasión que se derramó después entre ellos buscando más contacto, gimiendo por un beso más, una caricia más. Recorrió con su lengua los labios de Serena abriéndolos para él como si fueran un capullo en flor. Fue consciente de los intentos de ella por atrapar con sus labios la lengua juguetona, ladrona de sus gemidos. Y entonces embistió hacia dentro, atrayéndola a él con su mano. Todo estalló entre los dos en el momento que sus lenguas se fusionaron. Era como si una energía desconocida los recorriera a ambos dejándolos insensibles. Darien se retiró de su boca manteniendo el contacto con la lengua de Serena, invitándola a entrar en la suya. Abrió los ojos para verla quien, quizás con el mismo objetivo, también ella lo hacía, un azul pálido lleno de vetas doradas que danzaban a lo largo de la pupila. Serena se apartó de él de repente, sus dedos rozando los labios húmedos e hinchados.

– Lo siento. - Se disculpó Darien intentando tocarla. Retrocedió asustada cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Serena apartó la cara de él para ver quién era. Darien agachó la cabeza, sus manos cerradas en puños maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo hecho.

Oyó las risas graves y roncas de otros hombres al saludar a Serena. Parecía como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo y los celos llegaron amargándole la boca... ¡Celos! El nunca había tenido de eso. Con las otras mujeres no era tan posesivo como con ella.

Agarró la taza del chocolate para paliar el mal sabor y asentar su estómago cuando el gemido de Serena le hizo girar la cabeza y quedar completamente estupefacto ante la estampa. Serena estaba rodeada literalmente de hombres. Tres adultos, bien formados, la tocaban en varias partes de su cuerpo incitándola a arquearse para frotarse con ellos.

El hombre de su derecha era rubio y mucho más alto que ella a quien bien podía sacarle más de treinta centímetros. Tenía el pelo corto y de punta, su rostro encendido quizás por el frío del exterior o por estar en ese momento apropiándose de la boca de ella con tal ímpetu que estaba seguro podría desnudarla allí mismo y follarla con los otros delante.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y un chaquetón azul pero se intuía que, bajo el mismo, se ocultaba un cuerpo atlético y bien cuidado.

A la espalda de Serena otro hombre se inclinaba sobre ella. Las manos de él en la cintura dominaban su cuerpo dándose libertad para embestirla desde atrás y hacerla partícipe de su deseo. Mientras, se deleitaba recorriéndole con la lengua el cuello, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja por todo su contorno para lamer detrás buscando esos puntos erógenos de toda mujer.

Era más moreno de piel que el rubio, su pelo largo ondulado por encima de los hombros, de color negro. Por su rostro, sería algo más joven que el primero pero de igual constitución. Unos pantalones color crema y un jersey de cuello alto rojo constituían su vestimenta.

Por último, el tercer hombre se encontraba un poco alejado de ellos. Agarraba el brazo de Serena con su mano mientras lamía y succionaba por distintas partes del mismo centrándose en la cara interna de la muñeca donde trazaba con su lengua los caminos antes de ser sus labios los instrumentos para fijarlos a la piel.

Al contrario de los otros dos hombres, este era mas oscuro. No tenía pelo pero una fina capa de barba evidenciaba el color oscuro de su vello. Estaba más desarrollado muscularmente con un chaquetón negro y unos vaqueros del mismo color.

– Hay... Gas... Clien... - Balbuceó Serena tratando de separarse de ellos.

– Ummm... Sabe dulce. - Dijo el hombre oscuro.

– Y huele a chocolate. - Comentó el de su espalda. - ¿Has hecho chocolate, preciosa? -Intentó responder pero se veía incapaz de articular palabra cuando la boca del otro se cernía sobre ella cada momento que la abría.

Puso su mano libre sobre el pecho del primero y éste gruñó por su contacto acercándose más a ella para dejarle claro su pene constreñido e hinchado dentro de los pantalones, todavía. Serena volvió a moverse incómoda quejándose mediante ruidos y los tres se apartaron de inmediato.

– ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó el rubio. - Nunca nos has rechazado.

– Client... - El sonido de la taza haciéndose añicos en el suelo hizo que cuatro pares de ojos se giraran y descubrieran a Darien paralizado, algo ruborizado, su boca entreabierta respirando fuerte y su entrepierna... Cualquiera podía pensar en que andaba creciéndole una tercera pierna. - Había un cliente. - Replicó Serena deshaciéndose de los tres para ocuparse de la taza y chocolate del suelo.

Ninguno de los cuatro hombres se movieron ni apartaron las miradas, demasiado perplejos ante la visión que tenían delante.

– Artaban... - Susurró el hombre de pelo negro.

– Magalath... - Pronunció Darien sin apenas creer que, de sus labios, saliera en voz alta ese nombre para ser respondido por una persona de carne y hueso.

Serena levantó la cabeza, agachada como estaba delante de Darien, recogiendo los fragmentos grandes de la taza.

– ¿Os conocéis? - Preguntó dirigiéndose a Darien.

– Si. - Contestó el hombre rubio. - Deja eso Serena, puedes cortarte. – Añadió acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

– Tengo que recogerlo. - Protestó ella.

– Yo lo hago. - Se ofreció el hombre negro yendo tras la barra para coger un cepillo.

Darien miró al hombre rubio inspeccionando las manos de Serena en busca de algún corte o herida, la mirada de ella perdida entre el deseo y el recato. Sus ojos le mentían. O era un sueño; no, peor, una pesadilla. ¿Cuántos años había soñado con encontrar a sus amigos? ¿Cuánta frustración al final de su vida para escuchar que siguiera adelante y volver a intentarlo de nuevo en la siguiente vida? Esto no podía estar pasando, no era tan fácil como entrar en una cafetería y, tras varios minutos, aparecer ellos. Si hubiera sido así, ya los hubiera encontrado.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaban, no exactamente como eran al principio, pero su esencia...

Podía ver sus espíritus, reconocerlos en cualquier otro cuerpo, como ellos lo habían hecho con él.

Sintió la mirada del rubio en la suya y volvió sus ojos para mirar a su amigo, Galgarath, de pie como si fuera un espejismo.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo Artaban. - Sonrió Galgarath.

– Mucho tiempo. - Admitió Darien.

– Demasiado. - Intervino Magalath acercándose a ellos.

Quedó justo frente a Darien, los dos igual de altos mirándose seriamente hasta que sus labios se torcieron en unas sonrisas y ambos se abrazaron con efusividad.

– ¡Viejo zorro! ¿¡Dónde te has metido todos estos años!? - Estalló Magalath.

– ¿Yo? ¿Y vosotros qué? Maldita sea, os seguí meses después pero nunca llegué a encontraros y en las reencarnaciones... - Se separaron y fue Galgarath quien lo abrazó entonces.

– No sabíamos que tú también te reencarnarías Artaban, si no hubiéramos intentado encontrarte. - Explicó.

– Darien. Mi nombre es Darien. - Puntualizó.

Galgarath se apartó de él dejando al hombre oscuro paso para retirar los fragmentos de la taza. Serena estaba en brazos de Magalath mientras Galgarath le quitaba el cepillo al otro. En cuanto se vio liberado tiró del cuerpo de Darien a sus brazos.

– ¡Serakin! - Exclamó ruborizado. - ¡Ya no soy un chiquillo! - Las risas graves de los tres hombres contagiaron al cuarto.

– Ahora soy Zafiro. - Replicó. Galgarath levantó la mano.

– Seiya.

Darien miró a Magalath, éste sonriéndole ladino.

– No me lo digas. Andrew. - Asintió acercando más a Serena quien tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿La conoces? - Darien negó con la cabeza.

– Acabo de conocerla. ¿Es... - No encontró palabra para definir lo que, minutos antes, habían estado haciendo con ella.

– Darien. - Llamó Seiya cogiendo a Serena poniéndola delante de él. - ¿No sientes nada?

Él frunció el ceño mirando a Serena, ésta sonrojada. ¿Sentir? Por supuesto... Demasiado. Su cuerpo tiraba como si lo llamara para calmar la sofocante sed que tenía. Los labios, el inferior siendo mordido, le dilataron las pupilas oscureciéndole su color azul; los ojos de ella brillantes recordando la pasión que el beso de ellos había despertado.

– Es ella, Darien. - Dijo Andrew.

– Nuestra Estrella. - Aclaró Zafiro. Darien los miró a todos.

– ¿De qué habláis?

– La Estrella que seguimos, Darien. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Volvió a mirar a Serena con otros ojos. Si ya le era difícil asimilar el hecho de estar con sus amigos, pensar en la Estrella que le indicó el camino hacia el Mesías como una mujer estaba fuera de lugar. Pero le atraía ella, desde el primer momento en que posó sus ojos, de un modo mágico, como si su alma vibrara solo para él; igual que cuando miraba la estrella de su antepasado.

– Ella no tiene recuerdos. - Aclaró Seiya.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– No lo sabemos. - Contestó Andrew. - Cada vez que la hemos encontrado ella carecía de recuerdos y nunca los recupera.

– ¿Entonces ahora?

– Nos creyó cuando se lo explicamos porque su corazón y alma nos reconoce.-Respondió Seiya besándola en la coronilla. - Aunque no sabes lo asustada que estuvo cuando nos presentamos los tres. - Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron.

La puerta volvió a abrirse entrando una pareja. Todos los miraron como si hubieran interrumpido algo importante.

– Bienvenidos. - Saludó Serena saliendo de los brazos de Seiya. - ¿Qué les gustaría?

Mientras ella se dedicaba a atender a los clientes, Andrew y Seiya instaron a Darien a ir con ellos hasta una mesa. Zafiro los siguió minutos después de fregar el suelo sin dejar rastro de lo ocurrido.

– Aún no me lo creo... - Murmuró Darien mesándose el cabello.

– Nosotros tampoco Artaban... Darien. - Rectificó Andrew. - Jamás pensamos que podríamos encontrarnos contigo y cuando te hemos visto aquí... Dices que seguiste la Estrella, ¿no?

– Si. Al pasar varios meses sin noticias vuestras salí en pos de encontraros guiándome por la Estrella.

– ¿Viste al Mesías? - preguntó Seiya ávido por la respuesta. Darien asintió.

– Lo vi. - Respondió reprimiendo una mueca.

– Hizo grandes cosas. Pensar que una criatura tan pequeña sufriría tanto...

– Sufrió mucho. - Dijo con voz quebrada. Ambos esperaron que prosiguiera. – Llegué a verlo, cuando era demasiado tarde. Me pasé treinta y tres años siguiendo la estrella y cuando llegué, el Mesías ya estaba... Lo vi exhalar su último aliento y, con él, yo también morí.

Todos tragaron con dificultad. Ellos habían tenido una vida agradable en comparación con la búsqueda de su amigo. Zafiro le tocó el hombro reconfortándolo, Darien aceptando ese gesto.

– Ni siquiera llegué a darle mi presente pero, cuando morí, él estaba a mi lado. Me dio las gracias por ayudar a todos los necesitados porque, era igual que si lo hubiera ayudado a él. Y entonces me dijo que renacería de nuevo prometiéndome la felicidad, volver a encontrarme con mis amigos.

– Nuestra reencarnación fue increíble. - Dijo Seiya. - Cuando nos encontramos no dábamos crédito y descubrimos nuestros recuerdos. Para cuando Serena llegó... Las primeras veces fue algo muy mal visto y ni siquiera podíamos quedarnos en un sitio mucho tiempo.

– Con el paso de los años la cosa mejoró. - Continuó Andrew. - También nosotros aprendimos a acercarnos a ella sin asustarla demasiado y nos acepta y comprende.

– ¿Qué os pasó a vosotros?

– Después de entregar nuestros presentes – contestó Zafiro – quisimos volver por el mismo camino pero ella se nos apareció en un sueño rogándonos seguirla. Y eso hicimos.

– ¿Seguir la Estrella?

– La seguimos durante años también, conociendo otros pueblos y viendo de primera mano la pobreza e infelicidad de los niños. - Zafiro miró a Andrew y ambos sonrieron conocedores.

– Y decidimos hacer algo. - Dijo Andrew.

– ¿Algo? - Seiya se echó hacia atrás en el banco pasando su brazo por encima del espaldar.

– Toda leyenda tiene algo de cierto, ¿no? - Intervino él. - Dile "hola" a los Reyes Magos verdaderos.

Darien se atragantó con su respiración y tuvieron que darle agua para apaciguarlo.

– ¿Los Reyes? ¿Vosotros? ¿Esos viejos?

– Oye, que uno tiene su orgullo. - Protestó Seiya. - A mí me ven como el más viejo y en realidad soy más joven; Andrew es el mayor.

– Cuando los recuerdos nos llegaron la ilusión por llevar algo de felicidad también lo hizo y decidimos seguir adelante. - Explicó Zafiro.

– Al principio era difícil regalar algo a los niños sin que nos vieran hacerlo. Recuerdo que los dejábamos en las puertas de las casas o nos asomábamos por las ventanas para dejar los presentes pero con el paso de los años se nos fue poniendo más difícil y Zafiro tuvo que idear algo. Un pequeño hechizo de su cosecha para darnos algo de poder extra esa única noche. - Siguió Seiya.

– Si. Cuando se acerca la noche de reyes somos capaces de trasladarnos de casa en casa dejando los regalos solo con un chasquido de nuestros dedos. Ya no tenemos que ir cargando con ellos, no sabes lo engorroso que era ir con los camellos a todos lados, y encima sin estarse callados. Una de las veces a Zafiro casi le dejan sin mano por callarlos cuando estábamos en mitad de un pueblo. - Darien se echó a reír pensando en su amigo siendo comido por un camello. Zafiro odiaba los camellos.

Rió alto y fuerte mientras los otros lo miraban con caras enojadas, Seiya y Andrew sonrojados, Zafiro... Era Zafiro. Se dio cuenta que Serena y la pareja de la que se ocupaba también miraban curiosos.

Seiya carraspeó llamando su atención. Y de veras que Darien lo intentó, lo hizo con ganas pero... Estalló de nuevo en risas hasta que ambos se lanzaron hacia él. Zafiro, por su parte, se quedó cruzado de brazos, su mirada fija en él.

– Vale, vale. - Terció él.

– ¿A qué te dedicas tú Art... Darien? - Touché.

El resto de la risa desapareció al momento de recordar que él hacía algo parecido a sus amigos. También él tenía poderes la noche del veinticuatro para entrar y dejar los regalos que llevaba en su saco rojo. Si llegaran a enterarse...

– Hago juguetes.

– ¿Juguetes? - Repitieron al unísono.

– Mis padres tenían una empresa de juguetes. Continúo la tradición.

– Hasta hoy día nos acabamos dedicando a lo mismo. - Soltó Andrew antes de echarse a reír. Los otros lo secundaron.

Darien echó un vistazo a Serena, ocupada en servir a la pareja y atender un nuevo cliente.

Parecía eficiente y su sonrisa nunca abandonaba el rostro dándole un aspecto tan hermoso... Por un momento ambos cruzaron miradas y quedaron entrelazados observándose. Serena sonrió algo ruborizada y se volvió para atender los pedidos.

– No puedes quitarle la vista de encima, ¿verdad? - Se volvió hacia Seiya.

– ¿Qué? No, claro, es vuestra mujer, yo no...

– Cuando morimos una voz nos dijo que renaceríamos de nuevo y nos encontraríamos con la Estrella. - Comentó.

– Pero también nos dijo que no estaríamos completos hasta encontrar algo más.-Continuó Andrew.

– Y a pesar de nuestra vida nunca hemos podido hacer nada por mantener a Serena con nosotros. - Terminó Zafiro.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? - Inquirió Darien nervioso.

– Nosotros nos reencarnamos una vez Darien. - Aclaró Andrew. - Pero hemos seguido viviendo por años.

– ¿Inmortales?

– Si. - Afirmó Seiya contrariado por esa pregunta.-El problema es Serena. No sabemos por qué pero ella envejece a pesar de estar nosotros a su lado; es como si no pudiéramos llegar a ser felices.

Darien miró hacia ella. ¿Podía morir como él? ¿Renacer de nuevo? A su mente llegó entonces el sufrimiento, la pena y frustración por estar solo en sus muchas vidas. Los miró a los tres, resignados con su destino, como si supieran los pensamientos de él.

– ¿Cuántas veces la habéis perdido?

– Demasiadas para contarlas. - Contestó Zafiro. - Aprendimos a olvidar esos recuerdos para atesorar los que pasamos con ella.

– Darien, ¿cuántas veces te has reencarnado tú? - Preguntó Seiya. Andrew y Zafiro lo miraron desconcertados.

– Desconozco cuántos recuerdos de vidas pasadas conservo.

– ¿Quiere decir que tú también mueres? - Inquirió Andrew. - ¿Como Serena?

– Supongo que sí. Nunca ha sido de otra forma. - Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos se quedaron callados, el ambiente solo interrumpido por los murmullos de los clientes. Ninguno sabía qué decir en esos momentos, demasiado conocedores de los sentimientos que albergaban al perder a Serena todas esas veces.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis con ella? - Preguntó Darien en un intento por cambiar el humor del grupo.

– Tres años. - Contestó Seiya.

– ¿Tenéis... hijos? - ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hacer esa pregunta? Sería lo normal para ellos; se notaba lo mucho que la amaban, lo pendientes que estaban incluso en ese momento, de todos los movimientos de ella. Había sido un error besarla, algo de lo que debía olvidarse cuanto antes.

– No podemos. Nunca hemos podido tenerlos. - Contestó Andrew.

– ¿Por qué?

– No lo sabemos. Al principio pensamos que podía ser cosa nuestra por ser inmortales, pero después de varios años, cuando la ciencia avanzó, nos revisamos y no hubo nada raro salvo el hecho de ser "viejos".

– Después pensamos en Serena, que quizás ella no pudiera. – Continuó Seiya. - Pero no fue así, ella también puede tener hijos.

– Entonces no lo entiendo. - Concluyó Darien.

– Si... Únete al club. - Convino Andrew.

– Oye Darien, ¿te has reencontrado con alguien más de nuestra época? - Le preguntó Zafiro.

– No, nunca. Sabía de vosotros pero ésta es la primera vez en todas mis reencarnaciones.

– Si hubiéramos sabido de ti... - Masculló enfadado Seiya.

– Ahora estamos juntos. - Suavizó Andrew.

– Chicos, ¿la cena está hecha? - Preguntó Serena acercándose a ellos. Zafiro la agarró tirando de ella para sentarla encima suyo. - ¡Zafiro! Estoy trabajando.

– Pon el cartel de cerrado, ya es hora.

– La cena está hecha, Serena, nos ocupamos de todo. - Le contestó Andrew.

Serena miró a Darien, éste pendiente de ella en los brazos de Zafiro.

– ¿Darien también vendrá? - Todos miraron hacia él y después a Serena.

– ¿Quieres que vaya? - Preguntó Andrew, una ceja levantada. Ella se ruborizó y asintió agachando la cabeza.

– Es vuestro amigo. - Murmuró.

– Darien, ¿tienes planes?

– No, pero no creo...

– ¡Tonterías! - Exclamó Zafiro. - Te vienes con nosotros. Darien miró a Serena quien lo observaba de reojo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Seiya se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle.

– Serena nunca ha invitado a nadie a casa. - Le pidió con la mirada que siguiera. – Tiene miedo de los extraños. Antes de encontrarla tuvo un intento de secuestro y se siente incómoda ante desconocidos. Por eso intentamos estar alguno de nosotros con ella cuando trabaja.

– ¿Dónde estábais antes? - Seiya se ruborizó.

– Salimos a preparar la cena...

– A comprarla. - Replicó Andrew. - Pero no se lo digas a Serena, le prometimos hacerla nosotros.

– Serena pocas veces hace cosas así. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

Darien miró a Serena pendiente de los clientes y hablando con Zafiro. Ambos se levantaron de la silla, Zafiro hacia la barra donde se puso a fregar, Serena acercándose a los clientes. Aún seguía sintiendo esa llamada de ella, el hecho de querer abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, de tenerla sobre su cama, amarla como se merecía y encontrar con ella la felicidad. Movió la cabeza despejándose de esos pensamientos. Estaba loco, Serena era la mujer de sus mejores amigos, no debía pensar esas cosas... Ni siquiera era buena idea seguir allí porque su corazón dolería más cuando fuera hora de despedirse.

– Nada. Debo irme. - Contestó levantándose. Tanto Seiya como Andrew se levantaron al unísono deteniendo a Darien con sus manos en los hombros.

– Artaban. - Llamó Andrew. - No pasa nada.

– No, por supuesto, debo irme.

– Sientes algo, ¿verdad? - Sospechó Seiya. - Algo por lo que no quieres traicionarnos.

¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Era tan obvio? Avergonzado como estaba, rehuyó la mirada de su amigo fijándola en el suelo. Por fin los había encontrado, no iba a engañarlos con su mujer, por mucho que su cerebro de abajo le gritara.

– Al menos cena esta noche con nosotros, Darien. - Cambió Andrew suavizando la situación. - Hazlo por Serena, es la primera vez e intuyo que también lo hace por nosotros.

Giró hacia Serena despidiéndose de los últimos clientes con las tazas y vasos en las manos para llevárselas a Zafiro. Se veía tan brillante y hermosa... Todo su corazón palpitaba por el anhelo de una mirada. Y cuando sus ojos lo enfocaron... Ya podía morir porque estaba en el paraíso cada vez que ella se fijaba en él.

– ¿Vendrás? - Le preguntó de forma tan clara, aún en la distancia, que podía notar cómo el arrullo de su voz entraba en los oídos.

– Si. - Contesto. A ella... Por ella, haría cualquier cosa.

– ¡Tío, si lo hubiera sabido le digo a Serena que te pregunte antes! - Exclamó Seiya.

Andrew se echó a reír.

Se sentía como en casa. La misma sensación de estar en el lugar donde pertenecía, con la gente que quería. Por primera vez en años, en miles de años, Darien estaba tranquilo; lleno en su corazón y alma.

Había pasado unas horas estupendas en compañía de sus amigos, charlando, comparando sus vidas con las distintas reencarnaciones de él. Era agradable estar con ellos, volver a tener alguien con quien hablar y que no te tomaran por loco si decías algo antiguo. No, ellos eran diferentes, tal y como los recordaba. Aún cuando eran mayores y siempre lo trataban como un muchacho, ahora tenía casi su misma edad y, por un momento, había vuelto a sentirse igual que un chiquillo en la conversación.

Una sonrisa nació de su comisura atravesando todo el rostro. Ese era el mejor fin y entrada de año en sus más de dos mil años. Ahora mantendría contacto, podría estar con ellos, compartir... Su garganta se cerró impidiéndole tragar. Iba a ser una auténtica tortura estar cerca de Serena y no poder tocarla como él quería.

Estaba solo sentado en el sillón del salón contemplando la chimenea y cómo el fuego bailoteaba a través de la leña. Había encima algunas fotos de ellos cuatro en distintas estaciones, todas ellas sonrientes y demostrando su amor. Todo en esa habitación, en la casa, destilaba amor por esa mujer.

Otros sillones y una gran televisión se erigían como protagonistas en la sala junto con una gran estantería llena de libros los cuales no dudaba que formarían parte del día a día de sus amigos tan apasionados a la lectura como él.

– ¿Quieres una taza? - Ahhh... Esa voz. Le enviaba pequeños pellizcos a su vientre atormentando con ello su entrepierna. Se volvió hacia ella vestida con un escotado y entallado vestido granate de manga larga hasta las rodillas, su pelo recogido por encima de la nuca. Había sido idea de Seiya y los otros vestirla de ese modo mientras ellos conservaban sus vaqueros y camisetas. Llevaba en las manos una taza humeante, por el olor, chocolate. - Lo ha hecho Zafiro y creo que aún me falta mucho para estar a su altura. - Añadió ofreciéndole la taza.

– No será para tanto. - Darien la cogió de sus manos y probó. Sus pupilas se dilataron y las cejas subieron hasta un rostro de incredulidad. No estaba como el de Serena, ya de por sí delicioso; éste era aún mejor.

– ¿Ves? Zafiro es un genio. No sé cómo lo consigue, nunca lo logro. –Replicó haciendo un mohín.

Por alguna razón, Darien sintió la necesidad de reconfortarla, levantarse del sillón, abrazarla y susurrarle al oído palabras sobre el sabor de su chocolate, las manos de ella alrededor de ese líquido oscuro, su boca cubierta por ese oro negro.

– Me gusta más el tuyo. - Comentó finalmente apartando los ojos de ella para ocultar su deseo.

– El de Zafiro está mejor.

– Pero yo prefiero el tuyo. - Reiteró. Oyó cómo ella se quedaba sin respiración ni habla a su lado.

– ¿Dónde están los otros?

– Salieron fuera... Creen haberme engañado con la comida comprada. - Darien rió bajito. Serena no era de las que se guardaran las cosas.

– ¿Se lo dijiste?

– ¡Claro! Son unos mentirosos y eso que son los Reyes y piden a los niños portarse bien y no decir mentiras.

– ¿Los echaste de casa?

– No. Han ido a buscar uvas. Ninguno de los tres se acordó de ellas. Yo tengo escondidas pero quiero darles una lección.

Darien no pudo aguantar más y su carcajada inundó la habitación iluminando con ello el rostro de Serena. Le encantaba Serena; amaba a Serena. Su inocencia, picardía, dulzura, sensualidad, todo clamaba por su atención. También ella reía con él.

– ¿Llegarán a tiempo?

– Seguro. Desde que estamos juntos nunca se han perdido la entrada de año conmigo.- Respondió ruborizándose. - Supongo que te extraña...

– ¿El qué? - Indicó con la mano el otro sillón para que se sentara.

– Estar con los tres a la vez. - Se sentó cruzándose de piernas, el vestido subiendo por sus muslos. - Cuando los conocí y supe de mis sentimientos me entró miedo, te lo han dicho?

– No, no hemos hablado de ello. - Era cierto; habían dedicado la conversación a hablar sobre su primera vida y el paso de los años. Afortunadamente, todavía no se le escapaba el hecho de descubrir su trabajo navideño como Papá Noel. No dudaba que se burlarían de él en cuanto lo supieran.

– Me escapé de ellos durante tres meses. - Reveló sonrojada. - Tenía miedo de herir a los otros dos cuando estaba con uno y huí.

– Pero te encontraron, ¿no?

– Si... - Sonrió recordando. - Ellos me ayudaron a entender que no había nada malo en amarlos a los tres. También me hablaron de ser la Estrella que seguisteis hace años pero no tengo recuerdos.

– A veces es mejor así. - Darien bebió el chocolate para no hablarle de la desesperación cuando los recuerdos de miles de vidas lo asaltaban por las noches impidiéndole dormir; o las confusiones a la hora de recordar tantos datos. Ni las últimas palabras de todas sus vidas... "Sigue buscándolos...".

– ¿Estás bien? - La suavidad de la voz de Serena lo devolvió a la realidad, una donde había encontrado a sus amigos y perdido el corazón por una mujer.

– Si. No es nada. - Contestó sonriéndole.

– Andrew me ha dicho que vamos a seguir en contacto contigo.

– ¿No quieres?

– ¡No! Quiero decir, si. Me refiero a que sí quiero estar en contacto. Todos queremos. -Exclamó nerviosa. - Lo siento.

Darien amplió su sonrisa. Los ojos brillaban solo por ver a Serena delante de él, por ser parte de ella.

– ¿Llamaste por teléfono?

– Si, dejé dicho a mis trabajadores que se fueran con sus familias. Se merecen descansar unos días.

– En esta época son muchos los que trabajan de más. Ellos andan ocupados para el día de Reyes, los últimos días se ponen de mal humor incluso porque temen equivocarse o no llegar.

– Al menos ellos no tienen tanto que recorrer... - Masculló Darien. Los Reyes Magos no eran conocidos en todo el mundo pero "Papá Darien" sí y debía recorrer toda la Tierra en una noche para dejar los regalos. Serena frunció el ceño sin decir nada. . - ¿Te quedas sola esa noche?

– Si. Ellos necesitan repartir los regalos juntos aunque, si van mal de tiempo, se dividen las casas. Llegan después del mediodía agotados pero, a pesar de eso, sacan fuerzas para quedarse el día de Reyes conmigo. Cuando se acuestan pasan todo el día siguiente dormidos.

– ¿No abres la cafetería?

– Si, el día de Reyes abrimos por la mañana y al siguiente todo el día. ¿Por qué?

– Me dijeron que no sueles... Los extraños... - Se arrepintió de sacar esa conversación cuando miró a Serena, sus ojos reflejando el dolor del recuerdo. - Lo siento, debí haberme callado.

– Me has sorprendido. No pensé que te lo dirían.

– Solo que estuvieron a punto de secuestrarte, no me dieron más explicaciones.

– Fue hace cinco años. Trabajaba en la cafetería de una universidad y, a la salida, alguien trató de obligarme a ir con él.

– ¿Lo consiguió? - Serena se abrazó a sí misma.

– Casi. A esa hora no había muchos por alrededor pero cuando me empujó vi a un chico y empecé a gritar. Él quiso callarme pero pude hacerme oír y acabó yéndose.

– ¿No lo atraparon?

– Si. Unas semanas después intentó secuestrar a otra chica y lo atraparon. No he sabido mucho más.

La ira recorrió su cuerpo sabiendo que Serena había estado en peligro. Hubiera deseado estar allí, conocerla antes y... Estaba mal, demasiado mal. Ella era la mujer de sus amigos, no podía haber nada entre ellos.

– ¿Tardarán mucho en volver? - Serena lo miró aún más apenada mientras él dejaba la taza en la mesa y se levantaba del sillón para mirar por la ventana.

– ¿No quieres quedarte?

– No es eso Serena. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros... No puede volver a pasar.

– ¿Piensas que yo...

– ¡No! - Exclamó volviéndose hacia ella. - Dios, fui yo quien te besó. – Agregó pasando su mano por el pelo.

– Y yo te correspondí. Debes pensar lo peor de mí.

– No lo pienso. Cometimos un error que no debe repetirse. Por eso necesito alejarme, tengo que pensar. - Contestó él. Serena agachó la cabeza para no verlo y Darien suspiró. Hacía lo correcto. - Por favor, diles que volveré a verlos. Tienen mi teléfono y dónde trabajo. ¿Estarás bien? - Asintió sin palabras, las manos entrelazadas y apretadas entre sí. - Adiós... Serena.

Caminó hacia fuera del salón cuando el primer sollozo de ella lo hizo detenerse. Tragó con dificultad un nudo en su garganta impidiéndole respirar como si cada paso que lo alejara de Serena significara un puñal clavado en su pecho. Quiso dar el siguiente paso, y el siguiente, pero pensar en ella, detrás de él, con lágrimas cayendo por sus suaves mejillas, le hacía imposible el movimiento.

Y, al contrario de aquello decidido en su mente, el corazón lo llevó hasta arrodillarse ante ella apartando las manos de su rostro para recorrerlo con los pulgares, todavía sollozando.

Levantó la cabeza para besarle sus lágrimas sintiéndola bajo su roce. Besó un camino hacia los labios rozándolos con los suyos sin llegar a más.

– Serena, ¿qué pasa?

– No lo se... Me duele perderte... Tanto como perderlos a ellos.

Dolor. Si, ambos sentían lo mismo, la separación desgarraba su alma con solo pensarlo. No quería alejarse de ella porque, por primera vez, sentía que ese era su sitio, con una mujer que amaba.

Fusionó los labios con los de ella buscando con desesperación la entrada a su dulzor y calor, a la humedad y suavidad. Las lenguas entraron en contacto y ambos gimieron por el placer. Desplazó sus manos hasta el cuello para empujarla hacia él y dejarle la cabeza en un mejor ángulo.

Su contacto; necesitaba ese contacto. Las manos le temblaban alrededor del cuello, la lengua impaciente por tocar, lamer, succionar y presionar la de ella.

– Ya no puedo resistirme, Serena. Te deseo. - Susurró dándole besos con cada palabra pronunciada hasta volver a tomarla al final.

Se inclinó atrapando su cuerpo entre el sillón y su presencia presionando su pecho en los senos y pezones ya excitados. Serena emitió una pequeña protesta por el roce en una parte ya inflamada. Darien apoyó las manos en los brazos del sillón mientras su entrepierna dejaba evidencia del calor y dureza por ella.

Alejándose de la boca, siguió el camino por su cuello dejándolo húmedo por la lengua para secarlo con los labios succionando. El sonido de sus besos le hizo a Serena acelerar más su respiración, echar la cabeza atrás dándole una mayor porción de ella.

Las manos de Serena se asieron a los costados de Darien, las piernas apretando su contorno en un intento por aliviarse. También sus piernas temblaban por las vibraciones de su canal ansiando ser llenado. Notaba el aliento de él cada vez más caliente en su cuello, bajando hacia sus pechos, retirando el vestido del camino.

– Darien... - Gimió contrayendo el vientre. Iba demasiado lento, quemándole la espera.

Él se apartó sentándose en el sillón donde había estado antes.

– No puedo... Eres la mujer de mis amigos, no puedo hacerles esto. - Ocultó su rostro con las manos mientras la respiración intentaba volver a la normalidad.

Serena negó con la cabeza levantándose del sillón para subirse a él. Darien levantó la cabeza para ser atacado por los labios de ella atormentados por ese toque. La cogió de los hombros tirando hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué haces Serena?

– Te quiero tanto como a ellos y te alejas de mí... ¡No quiero!

– Serena, estás con ellos. Tú y yo...

– ¿Por qué? Son tus amigos, ellos me comparten. No se por qué me siento así contigo pero, si te vas ahora, no volverás, lo se. - Darien acunó el rostro de Serena sabiendo de los sentimientos de ella. Sus poderes se lo decían pero también el corazón y alma.

– Que Dios me perdone... - Susurró desatando la pasión, atrayendo su centro hacia la entrepierna para frotarse contra ella.

– Caliente... - Soltó Serena al rozarse contra él.

– No aguanto más... - Siseó abriendo la cremallera de los pantalones para liberar su miembro. Levantó el vestido de Serena y tanteó la humedad entre las piernas. Retiró sus bragas acariciando ese pequeño botón dolorido y duro. Una descarga recorrió a Serena cuando lo tocó obligándola a levantarse un poco para escapar de él. Darien la sujetó con fuerza bajándola hacia su miembro, situándolo en la entrada antes de embestirla de una sola vez. Ambos silbaron de gozo incapaces de moverse durante unos segundos.

– Tu interior palpita. - Murmuró Darien.

– Y tú estás muy... Eres muy grande.

La cogió por las caderas elevándola para dejarla caer cuando casi había salido de ella. Una vez, dos, tres... Perdió la cuenta cuando su atención se centró en las dos perlas ante sus ojos todavía ocultas tras el vestido. Arrasó su resistencia mordiendo los pezones con voracidad por sobre la tela mojando el vestido con su lengua, buscando el contorno de esas pequeñas perlas que coronaban a las primeras.

– Darien... Darien... - Su canal se comprimió pero no cejó en el empeño de entrar y salir de ella. Serena intentó escapar para descubrirse atada a él, fija en esa posición sin posibilidad de escape; la única salida era dejar que esas sensaciones estallaran en su cuerpo.

Darien aceleró los embistes de su pene, éste más grueso que antes mientras los rodeaba la esencia mezclada de ambos sexos, los gemidos de los dos y algo más no identificable en ese momento.

– ¡Serena! - Gritó explotando en su interior al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba su nombre y llegaba al clímax. La abrazó mientras su pene se contraía por los últimos restos del orgasmo que ella le había dado.

Las campanadas dejaron de sonar en sus oídos y los cohetes tomaron el relevo en el silencio.

– Serena, yo...

– Menuda entrada de año. - Pronunció otra voz ajena a ellos dos. Se volvieron hacia la puerta de entrada donde Seiya, Andrew y Zafiro los observaban. Seiya llevaba una bolsa con, parecía, uvas, mientras los otros, con las manos vacías, sin los chaquetones ya, se apoyaban en la pared con sendas sonrisas.

– ¿Cuándo habéis vuelto? - Preguntó Darien levantando a Serena para sacar su pene de ella. Debía pedirles perdón, explicarles lo que acababa de pasar - Puedo explicarlo.- Seiya arqueó las cejas.

– Tío, sabemos lo que ha pasado. No hace falta saber mucho, además, hemos visto suficiente.

Darien se levantó del sillón abrochándose los pantalones. Miró a Serena a su lado componiéndose el vestido sin levantar la cabeza. Sabía que estaba avergonzada como él lo estaba pero asumiría toda la culpa. Él fue el primero en iniciar eso.

Seiya avanzó hacia ellos y se preparó para recibir el golpe. No llegó. Abrió los ojos inconsciente de haberlos cerrado buscándole, éste inclinado sobre Serena recorriéndole con su lengua los labios sin dejar que ella tuviera más de él.

La mano en el hombro lo volvió hacia Andrew.

– Tenemos que hablar. - Dijo con seriedad. Darien asintió y fue suficiente para el otro quien se marchó hacia la cocina. Unos pasos detrás Darien lo seguía dejando a Seiya y Zafiro en el salón con Serena.

– Déjame explicarte Magalath. - Pidió Darien.

– Andrew.

– Si. Fue culpa mía, ella no tuvo nada que ver. Cuando nos conocimos en la cafetería yo la besé y... ¿De qué te ríes? - Andrew estalló sin poder evitar contenerse más tiempo.

– Tú también te reirías si te vieras la cara. Diablos, ¿pensabas que Seiya te golpearía? - Darien se quedó en blanco sin saber qué decir. ¿Lo encontraban enterrado en el interior de su mujer y él se reía? Los años vividos debían haberlos enloquecido. - Ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy loco, muchacho.

– Es eso o volverme loco yo, Andrew. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

– Desde que te vimos en la cafetería con Serena y la forma de mirarla queríamos hablar con ella para preguntarle. Es la Estrella, si tú también la seguiste es lógico que se sienta atraído por ti como tú por ella, es vuestra naturaleza. Cuando salimos a la calle hablamos de quién sacaría el tema contigo y quién con Serena. Y al volver descubrimos la buena compenetración entre vosotros. - De nuevo rió sin que Darien esbozara sin un solo gesto, totalmente apático.

– ¿No os importa? - La risa se esfumó cambiando a un gesto enojado.

– No nos malinterpretes. No compartimos a Serena con nadie; y ella tampoco acepta las atenciones de otros. En los años con ella se le han acercado hombres y siempre los ha rechazado en favor nuestro. Pero cuando te vio a ti... Se sintió igual de atraída que con nosotros, de lo contrario te hubiera golpeado cuando la besaste en la cafetería.

– Cafete... ¿Nos visteis? - Él asintió.

– Entramos sin daros cuenta. En ese momento no sabíamos quién eras pero nos excitamos como adolescentes, por eso... tuvimos que tomar a Serena-Respondió -Seiya abrió de nuevo la puerta para llamar vuestra atención. Íbamos a darte una paliza por besarla, hasta descubrir quién eras.

Darien suspiró incrédulo. Esto no podía estar pasando, era inverosímil. ¿De verdad iban a dejarle compartir a Serena, formar parte de ella? ¿Y Serena qué pensaría? Tampoco era como si no supiera lo que pensaría, lo acababan de hacer, todavía podía sentir en sus manos el cosquilleo por haber tocado la piel de ella, los labios hormigueantes por haber rozado, pellizcado y succionado sus pechos.

– Amigo, contrólate un poco. Intuyo que no has tenido suficiente. - Dijo Andrew acercándose a él.

– Andrew, no es normal. No puedes estar dándome paso libre con Serena.

– Oye, Serena es una mujer, no un objeto, y es la Estrella de Belén. Solo nosotros cuatro la seguimos, solo los cuatro llegamos a amarla y venerarla como a ninguna otra cosa. La Estrella se ha reencarnado varias veces y siempre la hemos encontrado, como si hubiera un vínculo muy fuerte que marcara el camino hasta ella. Pero tú, Darien, llegaste más tarde. Esta cena de Nochevieja ha sido la mejor de todas, nos hemos sentido como si estuviéramos donde pertenecemos, con quien debemos estar. Dime que no sentiste lo mismo.

No podía. También él sentía lo mismo junto a ellos, con Serena. Por primera vez en todas sus vidas estaba satisfecho y... completo; rozando la felicidad. Miró a Andrew delante suyo esperando y las palabras salieron solas.

– ¿Puedo ser parte?

– Eso no has de preguntarlo muchacho, siempre has formado parte de nosotros. Seguiste la Estrella por nosotros, ¿qué clase de amigos seríamos si ahora te excluyéramos? Además, - se acercó más a él rodeándolo con el brazo, - nos has puesto calientes dos veces, Darien, no vas a escapar ahora.

Tiró de él conduciéndolo por el pasillo hasta una habitación de doble puerta. Lo soltó para abrirlas y, de su interior, brotó un gemido de mujer.

Las luces de algunas lámparas estaban encendidas dotando al lugar de calidez y un ambiente acogedor. Una cama king size ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación, eso o Darien no se había fijado en nada más pues, en esa cama, yacía Serena, completamente desnuda, atadas las manos en el cabecero mientras, a su lado, también desnudos, Seiya y Zafiro la colmaban de caricias y besos. Seiya se encontraba entre las piernas de ella, su cara enterrada en ese monte de venus, los brazos manteniendo los muslos abiertos para poder acceder fácilmente.

Zafiro estaba de rodillas al lado de Serena. Cogía algo con sus manos y lo comprimía hasta sacar un líquido que recorría los pechos de Serena y se aprestaba a lamerlo con su boca y lengua. Y ella gemía. Dios, eso estaba inflamándole aún más su deseo por ella. La veía arquearse y tratar de liberarse sin éxito mientras los otros dos continuaban sus quehaceres.

– ¿Habéis dejado las mías? - Preguntó Andrew.

– En la bolsa. - Gruñó Zafiro antes de asaltar los pezones sacándole un grito a ella y otro gruñido a Seiya.

– También las de Darien. - Añadió Seiya apartándose un poco. Se volvió hacia la puerta y Darien frunció el ceño al ver que masticaba algo. - ¿Te tomas las uvas, Darien?- Preguntó cogiendo otra de las suyas, acariciando con ella los pliegues de Serena, atormentando su botón antes de seguir más abajo y presionar hacia el interior. Ella se arqueó queriendo cerrar las piernas pero ya estaba Seiya preparado para detenerla. - Date prisa o Serena tomará las suyas.

– ¿Así es como tomáis... las uvas?

– Normalmente no. - Contestó Andrew subiendo a la cama. Ya no llevaba la ropa, en su mano las doce uvas tradicionales de Nochevieja. - Pero este año alguno nos dejó con ganas de ser traviesos. - Puso una de las uvas sobre los labios entreabiertos de Serena para cubrirlos después con los suyos, introduciendo con la lengua la uva en el interior de ella, sacándola después para comérsela él.

Ver a los tres hombres alrededor de Serena, lejos de enojarlo, lo estaba avivando mucho más, su entrepierna ya dolorida por seguir en los pantalones y no libre como las de ellos, todos demostrando el apetito por Serena. Ella reaccionaba a todo lo que le exigían, la llevaban al límite antes de tensarse y estallar dejándose colapsar por su clímax.

– ¿No vienes? - Preguntó Zafiro. Los otros dos levantaron la cabeza esperando la respuesta de él.

Le estaban ofreciendo el paraíso, encontrar su lugar, formar una verdadera familia... Con ellos. Serena se movió un poco levantando la cabeza, sus ojos acuosos por el miedo a perderlo.

– Darien... - Susurró ella llevando su voz a cada una de las células del cuerpo de él.

– La Estrella nos llama Darien. Nos quiere juntos, cerrar el círculo por fin-Comentó Zafiro. - Y la amas.

– Como los demás la amamos. - Convino Seiya.

– Nadie más siguió la Estrella, solo nosotros y, por ello, Serena está aquí. Por primera vez nos sentimos perfectos Darien, esto está bien. Es lo correcto. -Explicó Andrew.

Darien miró a todos ellos esperando su reacción. Cogió el dobladillo de la camiseta y tiró de ella sacándosela por la cabeza, desnudo de cintura para arriba.

– ¿Y mis uvas?

Todos se echaron a reír y la bolsa voló hasta él. Cogió un racimo de uvas y se acercó a ellos depositando las uvas sobre el vientre de Serena.

– Adelante Darien. - Animó Seiya.

Arrancó del racimo una de las uvas y la introdujo en su boca para subirse en la cama después e inclinarse sobre el ombligo de ella. Presionó la uva sobre Serena dejando que el líquido cayera dentro del ombligo hasta llenarlo mientras masticaba la uva. Solo cuando tragó procedió a lamer del ombligo de ella la pulpa sobrante.

Serena jadeó al contacto con la lengua de Darien y fueron los otros quienes tuvieron que sujetarla para no echar a perder la diversión de su amigo. Los gemidos y jadeos de Serena enardecían más a Darien quien gruñía y aumentaba sus ansias por arrancarle tantos orgasmos como pudiera.

Escuchó las risas bajas de sus amigos antes de disfrutar también ellos de su mujer, cada uno en la posición original.

– Es demasiado... - Se quejó Serena cuando Andrew abandonó su boca tras la quinta uva. - No puedo más, ya no...

– Cada vez sueltas más jugo Serena. ¿Te gustan las atenciones recibidas? – Preguntó Seiya relamiéndose los labios.

– Por favor... - Suplicó. Zafiro levantó la cabeza de sus pechos.

– A mí me quedan dos uvas.

– A mí siete. - Declaró Andrew.

– Tres. - Dijo Seiya.

Darien terminó de succionar el líquido de la fruta haciendo que Serena se contrajera y gritara tras su liberación. Alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

– Era la última. - Los otros estallaron en risas ante la impaciencia de su amigo quien, a pesar de empezar el último, había terminado el primero.

– Serena no se va a ninguna parte. - Aseguró Andrew.

– Porque no me dejáis. - Replicó ella tirando de sus ataduras. - No es justo, yo también quiero divertirme.

– Esta vez no, Serena. Ahora eres nuestra y vamos a grabarte a fuego como nuestra pertenencia. - Le dijo Zafiro.

– Y después te tocará a ti marcarnos a cada uno de nosotros como tus hombres. -Agregó Seiya. - Solo nosotros.

Andrew desató el nudo que mantenía a Serena atada dejándole descansar sus brazos, momento que aprovechó Darien para despojarse de los pantalones. Ya no resistía con ellos puestos y, si iban a seguir, duraría más que apretándose en ellos.

Serena se incorporó un poco rozando con sus manos a cada uno de ellos en el vientre antes de pasar al siguiente. Les sonreía pícara tentándolos con su contacto.

– Maldición, yo no puedo más, ¿hay algo que diga sobre la mala suerte si no te tomas las doce uvas? - Inquirió Seiya.

– Lo hay. - Recordó Zafiro. - Trae mala suerte.

Seiya se metió en la boca las últimas uvas masticando con rapidez mientras los otros hacían lo mismo. Darien y Serena se miraron divertidos al ver la rapidez para no ser atrapados por la mala suerte de las uvas.

– ¿Y yo? - Preguntó Serena. - No he tomado las uvas. - Darien se acercó a ella obligándola a replegarse hacia atrás.

– Tienes a cuatro hombres con suerte a tu lado. Que se atreva la mala suerte a tocarte.

La besó cogiendo con los labios los suyos, humedeciéndolos con su lengua antes de incitarla a ella a buscarlo, a entrar en su cavidad y explorar con seguridad... Hasta que él la acechara y cambiara las tornas, la doblegara y entrara en su castillo, lo recorriera centímetro a centímetro hasta declararlo como suyo.

Su pene palpitaba entre sus cuerpos ducho al ejercicio, a querer volver a estar dentro de ella. La mano de Serena avanzó hacia ese lugar hasta rozarle su miembro y Darien se separó de ella siseando.

– No me toques, Serena, estoy a punto. - Se acercó a él con cuidado fija en llegar a su oído.

– Hazme el amor, Darien.

Cerró los ojos dejando que las palabras de ella se vertieran como rayos atravesando todas sus barreras, derribándolas como si un brillo cálido llegara para templar su frío y envolverlo en la dulce esencia de ella. Miró hacia los demás pidiéndoles permiso.

– No has de pedir nada, Darien. Es tan tuya como nuestra. - Respondió Andrew. – Ella ordena, tu obedeces.

Rió por el comentario volviendo a Serena, tomando sus besos e inclinándola con su peso, asentándose entre las piernas de ella, ya duras y rígidas, listas en la entrada de su canal, presionando sin presionar, esperando por ella.

– Darien... - Susurró suplicante. Los ojos brillaban como esa Estrella, la que rigió su vida durante años hasta su último aliento.

Avanzó lentamente esta vez, sintiendo todo a su alrededor, creando su propia visión de ese lugar por el cual se unía con la Estrella, con Serena. La sintió expandirse por la entrada, arquear las caderas y temblar bajo él.

Cuando estaba hundido por la mitad, echó marcha atrás hasta casi salir para volver a entrar más lento, los brazos tensados aguantando su peso mientras la observaba gemir y susurrar su nombre. Entró casi por completo para retirarse otra vez e incorporarse quedando de rodillas.

– ¡Darien! - Gritó exasperada. Tres risas masculinas a su alrededor hicieron eco en sus oídos.

– ¿A que es impaciente? - Inquirió Seiya. Se movió para tener acceso a sus pechos y tomar en la boca el pezón de uno de ellos, el otro en manos de Zafiro. Ambos la mordían con sus labios tirando de esas perlas, ella empujándoles con las manos para evitar las bocas, el vientre encogiéndose ante los espasmos de excitación logrados.

Notó cómo el canal se estrechaba, su clítoris aún más hinchado. Vio cómo la mano se Andrew se acercaba, solo un dedo tocando ese botón, y todo se oscureció por un momento. Serena se levantó de la cama ayudada por las piernas introduciendo, con el movimiento, todo el pene de Darien a pesar de la estrechez. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no correrse en ese momento, al sentir el orgasmo de ella cubrir toda su lanza con un calor extremo del que nadie sería capaz de salir vivo.

– ¿Resistes todavía? - Preguntó Andrew.

– Eso fue...

– Serena en muy sensible en ciertas partes y, con la estimulación precisa... Bajó la cabeza para ver a Seiya y Zafiro a su lado preocupados por ella, agasajándola de caricias y susurros para darle tiempo a recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración y de su corazón.

Serena abrió los ojos mirando a cada uno de ellos, una sonrisa para todos.

– Lo siento. Andrew tiene la culpa. - Acusó ella.

– ¿No te quejabas de la lentitud de Darien? - Inquirió Andrew.

– Termino medio, ¿sabes lo que es? - Replicó.

Darien empujó haciéndola jadear y centrar su atención en él.

– ¿Hablamos o... - volvió a embestir sacando un gemido de ella.

– Os quiero. - Susurró llenando de amor cuatro corazones masculinos.

Aumentó el ritmo conforme sus reacciones le indicaban, llevándola hasta el precipicio para dejarla allí hasta su límite, ansiando un nuevo orgasmo para, también él, dejarse llevar.

– ¿Aguantas? - Le preguntó Seiya. Frunció el ceño sin saber a lo que se refería. -Dale la vuelta, quiero entrar por detrás. ¿Te importa?

– No, claro. - Contestó inclinándose sobre Serena para recogerla en sus brazos y cambiar posiciones. La nueva postura hizo que Serena cayera sobre su miembro profundizando su unión. Gritó, sus músculos contrayéndose y destensándose como si fuera un masaje lo que le diera.

– Ya, ya, Serena. - Susurró Seiya. - Échate sobre él.

Hizo lo que le pidió dejando a Darien con la misión de calmarla. Podía escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón, la capa húmeda que cubría el cuerpo y... Expulsó lentamente el aire cuando notó cómo el canal se hacía más pequeño, el pene de Seiya abriéndose paso por el anal. Era como si los dos estuvieran en el mismo sitio. Serena se aferraba a él con los ojos cerrados y la boca apretada.

– Serena, ¿estás bien? - Se preocupó él. Asintió enérgicamente. Miró a Seiya quien le sonrió a cambio iniciando el movimiento de entrada y salida, pronto apresurado él por Serena para que se moviera. Sincronizado con Seiya, ambos crearon un ritmo para nunca dejarla sin uno de ellos.

– ¿Os importa si nos unimos? - Preguntó Zafiro. Los tres negaron con la cabeza demasiado ocupada para contestar, aguantando todo lo que podían por no correrse hasta llevar a Serena a esa tierra de felicidad en su clímax.

Andrew se puso en la parte superior de ellos llamando la atención de Serena quien atrapó con su mano el pene sin decirle más y lo introdujo en la boca uniéndose a la misma secuencia que ellos tenían. La otra mano frotaba el pene de Zafiro, éste masajeando el pecho de Serena al que accedía.

Darien podía ver cómo ella se metía el pene en la boca incitándolo en su explosión, buscando liberarlo. Y, a pesar de ver algo así, no le parecía extraño, al contrario, lo encontraba más estimulante, su pene aumentando de grosor, las bolsas encogiéndose avisando de lo cerca que estaba.

– Dios, voy a explotar. - Lanzó Seiya. Serena gruñó con el pene de Andrew en la boca provocando un gemido de éste, otro de Zafiro, al apretarle y mover la mano más rápido. Darien apenas tuvo tiempo de gruñir cuando las caderas de ella se cerraron en torno a su pene obligándolo a correrse dentro de ella, caliente y largo, seguido por los demás. Quedó marcada en todo su cuerpo por los hombres que la amaban mientras éstos gritaban su nombre para remarcar el amor por ella.

Seiya salió de su trasero con cuidado y Andrew hizo lo mismo con la boca. Serena soltó a Zafiro y se agachó hacia Darien. Tapó la boca aún con el sabor del semen de Andrew temerosa de ser rechazada por eso. Pero a Darien no le importó empujarla hacia él y besarla; era de ellos, suya, la mujer que había esperado durante años.

– Te amo. - Le susurró Darien, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, agradeciéndole en silencio por curarle de la soledad, por darle todo aquello que deseaba: un lugar, a sus amigos, y una mujer a la que amar.

Una calidez extraña pareció envolverles y, aunque quería, eran incapaces de abrir los ojos para enfrentarse al brillo cegador a su alrededor. El calor fluía a través de sus cuerpos convirtiéndolos, cambiándolos de alguna forma.

Segundos después, las voces de sus amigos inundaron el sentido del oído y le hicieron moverse.

– ¡Darien! - Gritó Andrew. Abrió los ojos hacia él, el ceño fruncido, su rostro albergando miedo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? - Su voz... sonaba algo rara.

– No lo sabemos. De repente Serena y tú empezásteis a brillar y os desmayásteis. - Serena... No la veía, ¿dónde estaba? Se incorporó ayudado por los codos hasta verla acunada por Zafiro, Seiya a su lado hablándole. - ¿Te sientes bien?

– Si. - Ahora que Serena estaba bien también él respiraba de nuevo. - Me siento... - Sopesó la respuesta – ligero. Extraño. - Se miró las manos y a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez en hacerlo. Andrew caviló por un momento al ver la forma de comportarse de Darien y algo en su interior le hizo recordar.

– Eso mismo nos pasó... cuando descubrimos nuestra inmortalidad. - Reveló Andrew mirando a los otros. Ellos observaban a Serena, también inspeccionando todo.

– ¿Podría ser que... - Inició Seiya.

– ...se hayan vuelto inmortales? - Terminó Zafiro.

Serena y Darien cruzaron sus miradas. Habían compartido un extraño vínculo los dos y salido diferentes. No sabían si era la inmortalidad pero ahora, todos ellos, estaban unidos por algo más fuerte.

_**3 años después**_

_**Día de Reyes**_

Darien dejó que el fresco de la mañana helara su ardiente cuerpo. Solo con sus boxers y una camisa blanca abierta se enfrentaba al frío de enero esperando la llegada de sus amigos tras el trabajo.

Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar cómo todavía ocultaba esa parte de él para que no se burlaran. No era fácil pero todavía se escapaba fácilmente de ellos y ocupaba de tenerlo todo listo para desaparecer el día veinticuatro y cumplir con las ilusiones de los niños.

Aunque sospechaba de alguien conocedora de ese secreto.

– Darien... Hace frío. - Protestó gimiendo.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Serena envuelta en una manta, el pelo despeinado y un rostro cansado. Había estado con ella toda la noche, disfrutado de su cuerpo y dormido abrazado a ella.

Desde esa noche de Nochevieja tres años atrás estaban juntos en todo momento. Se había mudado con ellos, compartido sus ideas, trabajo, dificultades... Las conversaciones eran amenas y divertidas, no sabía lo mucho que echaba de menos esas cosas con sus amigos.

Serena seguía con su cafetería donde procuraba estar siempre que encontraba tiempo libre en su trabajo, incapaz de alejarse demasiado de ella.

Conservaba los recuerdos de todas sus vidas pero ya no estaba agobiado por ellas, eran parte de él, además de servirle para seguir a sus amigos cuando rememoraban otros tiempos. La única sin esos recuerdos era Serena. A pesar de convertirse en inmortal a su lado, los recuerdos no habían llegado cosa que le fastidiaba mucho y por la cual la molestaban a menudo para verla enfadada y poder aplacarla con un placer más jugoso.

– Cariño, cogerás frío.

– Tú también. ¿Estás esperándolos?

– Dijeron que vendrían antes para ver a los niños abrir los regalos. ¿Rini y Armando se han despertado?

– Aún no, el único ha sido Melkir con mucha hambre.

Sonrió abrazándola para darle calor. Era afortunado pues, además de a Serena y sus amigos, tenía unos hijos maravillosos; Rini, la mayor, hija suya y la primera bendición del hogar; Armando, de Seiya, el segundo en llegar un año después y, unas semanas antes de esa Navidad, Melkir, fruto de la combinación de Zafiro y Andrew. Ni siquiera los médicos se lo explicaban.

No podían saber si serían inmortales como ellos pero les darían la mejor vida posible a todos ellos. Y los que vinieran después. Los tres amaban a todos los niños sin distinción alguna sobre quién fuera el padre. Para ellos, eran fruto del amor por Serena.

Ella se arrimó más a él ronroneando como una gatita, abrazada según su petición. Le daban todo lo que quería, tal era su amor por ella.

– ¿Cuándo les dirás que tú eres Papá Noel?

– Si puedo, nunca. - Contestó riendo. El infierno se helaría antes de desvelar que, en esos momentos, y para toda la eternidad, Papá Noel y los Reyes Magos vivían bajo el mismo techo, amando a la misma mujer, esa Estrella que guió sus destinos hasta completarlos.

Bajó el rostro para dar la bienvenida al amanecer en los labios de Serena.

**FIN**


End file.
